irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nicknack009
Hi Nicknack009 -- we are excited to have Irish Comics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done an amazing job starting this wiki; I love your logo! If you ever have any questions or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 05:42, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that! Hi there! Added a section yesterday but wasn't sure how to do it alphabetically and had no direct email to inform of the necessary changes. Hope I didn't mess it up for you! : ) Hilary Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Patrick. Garath O' Rawe here. I'm trying to make a page about myself but i can't seem to create a gallery or update myself to the artists list. Can you help me? Garath (ORAwARt 21:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC)) paddykool here...5th Jan 2011.. Hi there . I was most surprised to find your mention of me as an underground cartoonist. I am gratified that someone out there has spent the time and energy to mention that fact.I am currently getting my new site together in which I hope to expand on the comics and hopefully upload some of my work. There is also a link to the old Profile site .I will be adding a little more info about Merry Marvel Fanzine and Heroes Unlimited. They are understandably rare items...as rare as a sighting of the mysterious Mr Tony Roche!! Best wishes for the New Year , Harry. thanks dude Quiethell 15:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC)quiethell Hi Patrick. Thanks for sticking that comic from ages ago up. I remember catalist stuck it up somewhere bit it was a mess and I couldn't find it properly. Love your work. Cheers again. Michael McNulty :) Thank you for helping :) ^^ Hi and what a great site! I have been left this print by Jack Morrow and know very little about it, except the very little information available on the net. Johnjoe123 (talk) 20:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC)johnjoe Hi I was wondering how do i put an external source on a page? Want to do it for Quidittas. ThanksQuiethell (talk) 22:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I've just uploaded a caricature by Matt Sandford. I can't see how to link it directly to his page. - ricketyticketyRicketytickety (talk) 22:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hi there, I think we chatted briefly at D.I.C.E. I'm organising the Art Show for Shamrokon, the Dublin Eurocon Convention in August. I was hoping to put a Jim Fitzpatrick art card up here to encourage people to join up. He kindly gave us 100 signed cards for the week-end that's in it. He's our Guest of Honour. The offer ends at 23:59 tomorrow night. Paul Sheridan (talk) 17:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Paul Sheridan Cheers. I'll contribure some more soon. K.